


Partners

by Piper



Category: Ocean's Eleven (2001), Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper/pseuds/Piper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Carmen Sandiego and Danny Ocean try to work together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners

  
"I'm in a committed relationship." But damn, was that a sexy way of spreading blueprints across a table. The subtle sound of the paper as they were smoothed out against the wood was just about music to Danny's ears.

"Don't flatter yourself," Carmen said. "You're not my type. All that gray…" She would be the only woman in the world to then pass his hair (distinguished in its grayness, he liked to think) a disdainful look and shrug. "Besides, what would Tess say?"

"I was talking about Rusty." He was quick to add, "He's my partner in crime. Not in…other things."

"Methinks he doth protest too much. Don't." She raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Throw Rusty into the mix and it actually gets kind of hot."

Danny was glad his friend wasn't there to see the look on his face. He might have been offended.

He decided to change the subject. "So. Are we going to do this?"

"The Lourve job? I hope so, or else you've just wasted my entire day."

"God forbid." He had no idea how they were going to get along. Seventy-two hours in Paris? Who knew. "How will I find you?"

"You won't." It was a statement of fact. "I'll find you."

"Or we could find each other," Danny suggested, though his voice trailed in the end and he rolled his eyes. No point in useless arguments. "Do you really have to take your reputation so seriously?"

Carmen outright laughed this time and Danny had to decide whether or not he felt insulted. "We're all defined by something, Danny. Don't be jealous just because you happened to be defined by your homoerotic relationship with Rusty."

"Partner. In. Crime."

"Of course, sweet. Of course." She stepped back from the table. He would have to fold up the maps himself. It wouldn't be half as sexy that way, he thought.


End file.
